Various embodiments of the present invention are related to an apparatus and method for launching action figures.
Children's toys have included miniature cars, boats, trains, figures, etc. wherein the user's imagination provides for hours of extended play and enjoyment. Toy figures that resemble fighting or combat type activities are particularly popular as the user can participate in imaginary battles and/or scenes.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy that resembles combat activities and allows for interaction with the user.